Jasminka Antonenko/Plot
Plot Background Jasminka Antonenko was born in a unknown part of Russia. In some point of her childhood, Jasminka accidentally ate a Hunger Faery causing it to live on her stomach, forcing her to eat constantly to appease it. Jasminka becomes a Luna Nova student, and she became roommates with Amanda O'Neill and Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger, each getting in trouble for various reasons. Jasminka was often found guilty of eating food while in class as shown in The Enchanted Parade. Movies The Enchanted Parade Upon getting in trouble for her constant steal of food, Jasminka is punished along Amanda, Constanze, Akko, Lotte and Sucy to take charge of the annual parade in Blytonbury, being expelled if they fail. Jasminka TV Series Don't Stop Me Now Jasminka takes part in the broom race, but she flies off-course due to the trail of donuts left by Sucy Manbavaran. She accidentally passes a donut to her teammate, Amanda in place of the baton, causing her team to get disqualified. Luna Nova and the White Dragon When the Sorcerer's Stone is stolen, Jasminka is designated along her teammates and Akko's team to make the laundry since the Faeries couldn't move without the Stone. After helping with Constanze manufacturing a water pump, Jasminka goes along her friends to the Rastavan Ruins in order to recover the Sorcerer's Stone. When they are attacked by the Robot Dragons, Jasminka helps Constanze to shoot them by carryng her on her shoulder, but all are finally captured except Akko and Amanda. After being held captive by Fafnir, the girls discover the debt that Luna Nova maintains with him as well as Diana exposing that he decieved the school. After they return to the school, the six girls are punished by doing laundry. Samhain Magic Jasminka along Constanze and Amanda are asigned to be conselors during the Samhain Festival. Jasminka charges all the heavy trash bags and later supports Akko and her friends along Constanze and Amanda. New Age Magic TBA Sky War Stanship Jasminka and Amanda explain to Akko about Constanze's participation in the Wild Hunt before Akko ends up accidentally falling into Constanze's secret laboratory. Jasminka attends the Wild Hunt along her friends and helps to rid off the Pixel monsters that make rampage. When Akko and Constanze activate the Great Charion, Jasminka is the only one that likes it. Yesterday Upon learning about Akko dissapearance, Jasminka helps her friends to search for her. All finally reunite in the Magic Item Cafe and drink hot chocolate together. Tree of Leaves When the witches learn of the Noir Missile that had been launched, hearing that it may crash somewhere, Jasminka remarks how that doesn't sound tasty at all. She and the other six witches combine their broomsticks into an upbraded Shiny Balai, using it to fly toward the missile. Jasminka is the first to separate from her friends, using all her magic power to give the broom a powerful boost, and eats a donut as she waves to her friends. Sometime after the missile's destruction, Jasminka is seen sitting with Hannah England eating sandwiches with her as they watch Akko's attempt at flying a broom. Category:Jasminka Antonenko